


Training

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa trains her horses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Even after all of her adventures in Jorvik, Louisa still remembered the advice that Alex had given her upon joining the good guys- train your horse, and get better gear.

Buying the gear was easy, when she could afford it. It would have helped if the gear was a bit prettier, but that was her only complaint. Training, though, was something both fun and profitable.

“Okay, Nova, what song should we start our training with today?” she asked as she walked her horse over to Ewa.

“You know me,” Nova replied. “Put on some of that _My Little Pony_ music. Or something electronic if you want.”

“You’re the one being trained,” said Louisa. “Any song in particular or just something from the show? Or from one of the movies?”

“Oh, what song is it that has this tune?” Nova hummed a snatch of song, and Louisa knew it immediately.

“Should I read something into this?” Louisa asked as she plugged in her earbuds and scrolled to the song on her iPod.

“No,” said Nova. “I just like the song. I know that it probably won’t last all of this track but it’s still a nice song.”

“It is,” Louisa agreed. 

As they raced, Louisa remembered fondly how she’d sat in the lounge room watching the episode that the song was from, while Nova lay on the floor in front of her like an overgrown dog.

Come to think of it, maybe Nova had a bit of a crush on one of the characters- they were the same species, after all.

“I don’t,” said Nova as she cleared a jump with ease. “I just like the show.”

“You say that now,” said Louisa with a laugh. “But I like watching it with you. I’m surprised Smallhoof or Midnight don’t watch it with me, considering they’re ponies.”

“Some just don’t like it,” said Nova. She sped through the last flags and somehow managed to finish the race just as the last bars of the song were fading.

While Supernova liked music from that show, Smokeeye had a band in mind for listening to.

“Fall Out Boy,” she requested when Louisa asked her at the Firgrove tracks. “Any one of their songs, but I’ve had _Alone Together_ stuck in my head all day.”

“I know that feeling,” said Louisa with a chuckle. “Well, let’s go then.”

Smokeeye sang while she raced, finding the track easy considering the amount of times that she’d done it.

“Please stop trying to synchronise the jumps with the song,” said Smokeeye, snorting and shaking her mane out of her eyes after a spectacular smash. “If it happens, just let it happen.”

“Sorry,” said Louisa. “I got caught up in the song.”

After that race, Smokeeye then insisted on waiting for the song to finish before they started the next race. She moved her head around to the music, still singing loudly and no doubt confusing Minka. But Louisa was used to that by now.

Sometimes, Louisa’s horses could be quite considerate of her.

“You always ask me what I want to listen to while we’re training, so I’ll ask the same question of you today,” said Skyborn. They were at the winery, standing in front of Pauline.

“Okay,” said Louisa. “I haven’t listened to this song in a while.”

As they raced along, Skyborn listened to the song and smiled.

“I know who that makes you think of,” she cooed. “Although I bet you don’t think of her with the original meaning of the song in mind.”

“Nah, if I want to think about that I go for something more explicit,” said Louisa with a grin. “Anyway, how do you know the original meaning?”

“Your sister told me last time she visited,” said Sky. “Well, she couldn’t know that I could understand her, obviously, but she was listening to some music in the stables and telling us random facts about the songs.”

“She does that,” said Louisa.

When the song finished, Louisa smiled. Then, she trotted her mare up to the manor to see a certain pretty girl.

Lemoncake made his song choice explicitly clear as soon as Louisa retrieved him from the stables.

“Who are you singing that to?” she asked him. “As far as I know, you don’t like anyone. Especially not in that way.”

“It’s catchy, I’m not singing it to anyone,” he said. “Not like you do, anyway.”

Louisa blushed and selected that song as soon as they reached Greendale. She began to sing it too. It was pretty darn catchy. Eventually, Lemon sang the boy parts while she sang the girl parts. And they sang them loudly.

“So, are you going to proposition your girlfriend tonight?” Lemon asked as they trotted down to Morgana.

“Oh yeah,” said Louisa with a laugh. “I won’t serenade her but I will definitely do what the song says to do.”

Sundancer, or Sunshine as Louisa called him, definitely lived up to his name. Out of all of her horses, he loved electronic music the most. It encouraged him to dance, for one thing.

More importantly, it was damn good to train to. No lyrics getting in the way, no deeper meanings to find, just good music that was hard not to move to.

“Crystallize,” he requested, all but jumping up and down as they shivered in front of Swedenborg. “I love that song.”

Louisa enjoyed it too, imagining various beautiful scenes as the song played. Of course, it was important to watch where she was going in this mist, but normal horses moved so slow in the cold that it was easy to correct his course or dodge around obstacles.

Johanna brought one song to mind for Louisa. So of course she played it while she rode her horses around the Jorvik Stables open house races.

“You say that about half the women on Jorvik,” said Sky with a giggle. “Or you do now that you’re already taken.”

“Yeah but it fits Johanna more,” said Louisa. “I mean, have you seen her ass?”

“Sexy and I have better ones,” said Sky with a swish of her tail. “You’re always saying that.”

“Not better, bigger,” Louisa corrected. “Johanna’s butt should be illegal.”

“At least Stein has a nice view. No wonder he hardly does any work around there,” said Sky. They were both laughing as they rode into the stables and received their money from Johanna.

Goldmist, as her oldest horse, didn’t get trained anymore. But that didn’t stop him from hearing what the others reported back to him.

“Why do you train to such explicit songs?” he asked when Louisa sat in the stables to spend time with her horses.

“It has a good beat,” she said with a shrug. “Besides, none of the others mind.”

“The ponies have voices like children,” he said with a snort. “You are corrupting them.”

“Goldie, none of you are foals. Besides, half the time it’s the horse who requests the music. You do not want to hear what Smallhoof listens to.”

“I know what he listens to,” her oldest horse frowned. “He has been singing that Nicki Minaj song.”

“I don’t have that on my iPod,” said Louisa with a laugh. “He’s been singing the original song that it’s from.”

All of the other horses shared a laugh at his expense.

“Hey, I have a new song that just finished downloading,” said Louisa. She readjusted her laptop on her knees and clicked a button to make the song start playing.

“Another song about your girlfriend?” Sky asked.

“She suggested it,” said Louisa, beginning to blush. “Should I read something into it? But she also said not to listen to it around Alex. Y’know, for usual reasons.”

“Sad reasons,” said Smokeeye. “Tin Can is more forthcoming about her past than she is. Before she went missing, Anne and Alex were a couple.”

“I know that,” said Louisa. “It’s sad but it also makes me want to punch Dark Core in the face even more.”

“I do not recommend punching a demon,” said Goldmist. “It can only end badly.”

“I’m not going to punch Sands, much as I’d like to,” said Louisa.

“Anyway,” said Smokeeye loudly, and snorted. “You interrupted me. What I was going to say was that Anne was particularly enamoured with Alex’s body. Which is hot, under all those clothes. And they had a very physical relationship eventually.”

“Oh,” said Louisa as the realisation dawned on her. “Okay, so I definitely won’t listen to that song around her.”

“Which leaves where safe, exactly?” Smokeeye asked. “She has spies everywhere, and she’s going to hear it eventually. Maybe she’s even heard it already.”

“If she has, she’s kept it hidden really well,” said Louisa. “Normally she reacts violently to any mention of her.”

“Or Katja, don’t forget her,” said Iceknight. “Only it’s for an entirely different reason.”

“I would hate her too, but you all know why I can’t hate her as fiercely as Alex does,” said Louisa. “Damn weakness.”

“Stupid sexy Katja,” said Snowbrother. He snorted, and then they all began laughing.


End file.
